Intimacy Accelerant
by hazelra7
Summary: This story is a complete response to the recent taping (Jan 27) It's what happens afterwards that matters. What if Sheldon and Amy did the same experiment? What we (Shamy) WISH would happen. Fluff warning. Penned out of an emotional turmoil the likes from which I may never recover. I make no apologies for this piece. It is my Zoloft.


**Major Spoilers in the story. Do not read if you have NOT read the taping report for January 27. You have been warned. PS you don't want to read the taping report for January 27 if you haven't read it, because frankly, it will make you sick. I know I threw up a little.**

* * *

**The Intimacy Accelerant**

* * *

**A/N: After the absolute train wreck of an episode that is the Intimacy Acceleration, this is my answer to cleanse all of our Shamy hearts and restore balance to the Universe. Enjoy:**

"SURPRISE!" Sheldon's scream was still ringing in the ears of his party guests. Penny had called all his friends to throw a last minute surprise birthday party for him. This action wasn't done out of love; Penny had proven scientifically she did not love Sheldon and vice versa. No, it was done out of Penny's innate desire to see Sheldon squirm. It was her favorite past time and she thought of it like sport. His other friends also reveled in his discomfort. Sheldon was never one to let the other's discomforts go unnoticed or highlighted, so they felt justified in the glee as they watched his face turn ashen white, his eyes bulge out with fright and hear his voice almost crack the sound barrier.

When the screaming had died down, all the friends rushed to Sheldon to pat him on the back, make some type of comment on how he looked so young for his age, or the opposite. While he cringed at the sudden rush of close physical contact, Amy stood outside of the group, grinning from ear to ear.

Sheldon glowered at Amy through the crowd, "Et tu, Brute?"

"Sheldon! You are not Julius Caesar, and no one is stabbing you in the back!" Amy rolled her eyes and handed him a glass of yoohoo with a straw. The chocolaty liquid quenched his thirst, but not his feeling of betrayal.

"YooHoo… Yummy." He smiled at Amy, but remembered quickly his anger, "You more than all the rest should have known. You knew I hated surprise parties and yet you allowed these so-called friends do this to me. Dig the knife in deeper, and join your friends in the Roman Senate!"

"I figured, if **you** told your birthday to Penny, you must have unconsciously wanted acknowledgement in some fashion. Maybe you were craving cake?"

Raj quickly quipped, "Besides, your scream is hilarious."

Sheldon ignored him, "Amy! You know I hate parties. I do like though..." Sheldon looked around for a cake, but he saw nothing. Just annoying balloons that made squeaky noises, streamers that would leave residual tape marks on the ceiling and some pointy paper hats with pictures of kittens. Raj was putting on his head while Sheldon soured his face like he hate a lemon. He quickly pulled off the hat, and threw it at Raj.

"Don't worry Sheldon, there a cake!" Amy laughed and sat on the couch with her glass of white wine. She was feeling rather smug, "Well, I've known your birthday for 4 years, and I have never thrown you one party. So, I call that restraint."

"HA! You didn't know my birthday! I've kept it a secret, even from you!" Sheldon finally got some peace from the group.

Penny was a shocked as Sheldon, "Amy! You've known Sheldon's birthday? Really? You never told anyone? For years I thought he was a Taurus." Penny smiled innocently, but Amy took a quick sip off her wine so wouldn't have fan Penny's naiveté with a response.

Sheldon was not impressed with summation of his personality, "You just assumed that because I find the entire concept of Astrology hokum. As you said, "typical Taurus. I call it being an educated person."

"Well, Taurus's are typically stubborn, self-indulgent and selfish."

"And that just goes to prove that Astrology is hokum. I am none of those things."

Leonard laughed 'Well if a Pisces is clueless and delusional, then you may have something there."

Amy smirked, "And secretive, although lousy at it."

Sheldon turned toward Amy and gave her a suspicious leer, "How could you have known my birthday? I never told you, and you aren't as sneaky as I am!"

Amy shot him a deadpan stare, and then snorted with haughty derision. "Oh, please. Your big secret was child's play. First off, you mother has a big mouth. Next, you made me your personal contact, remember? Valentine 's Day, two years ago? Finally, I went with you to get your license, Sheldon. I saw your ID." Amy tapped his leg with a hint of affection and heap of condescension, "I've known for a while, babe."

"Babe! Ha! That's what he called me!" Penny was half drunk already and the party had just begun. Amy looked at Sheldon with a strange look and then back to Penny, "Why would he call you babe?"

"He said, if the experiment worked, I would have to take him to some Dragon convention or something. I guess to prove my love." Penny laughed, "Wait while I grab my keys, pal!"

Amy looked at Sheldon and asked, "You expected the experiment to work?"

"Well, no… but I went into it with an open mind. I also really want to go to GaryCon. She said if we fell in love she'd take me." Sheldon smiled at Amy, "Hey you love me! Will you take me?"

Amy was a little taken aback, "I hope you don't fall in love with people because of what they can do for you. If that is the case, it makes me question why you fell in love with me at all!" Amy got off the couch and went to the kitchen to pour another glass of wine. The group stayed quiet as they looked at Sheldon and wondered how he would respond. He said nothing to her, he just watched her move away from him and tried to ignore the strange feeling in his chest. Sheldon noticed that her shoulders hunched a few degrees lower than normal. Then she straighten up like her clothes were made of Crinoline and turned to the group with a huge smile, "Who wants cake!"

The group cheered and sang grossly out of key "Happy Birthday" to Sheldon. Amy brought the cake over to him on the couch. He tried to look uninterested, but he licked his lips when he saw chocolate frosting. Amy gave him a sing-songy push to make a wish. He looked at her with a sweet smile and then blew out the candles. He half expected her to block one of the candles but she didn't. She just gave him a sweet smile and cut him the largest piece with the most frosting.

Sheldon thought that the group pitched in and got him a last minute gift. He begrudgingly opened the envelop and found a bus ticket to GaryCon and pre-paid hotel. Sheldon tried to hide his smile but it was impossible.

"You all know I hate gifts! Now I have to figure out how I will repay you all!"

"Oh, it's worse than that, Sheldon. Only one of us got you that gift. The rest got you nothing. You will never know who it was. It's _**OUR**_ secret!" Leonard was so pleased with the idea and it was yet another way to torture Sheldon. Of course it was Amy who bought the gift. She already had it planned out for him even before this whole falling in love with Penny nonsense. She was going to ask him to go with him, if he wanted. At the last minute, Amy realized it was be too much of a strain on their fragile relationship to have a hotel sleep over. They were not at that level of intimacy yet. This thought made her wonder much Penny was able to get out of Sheldon during the personal questions.

"Penny, since you already spilled the beans about the birthday, what other secrets did you get outta Sheldon? It seems you now you would know him better than anyone." Amy wasn't really bitter, but Sheldon didn't know that.

He wished for the ability to read minds more than ever before. Was Amy upset about the experiment with Penny? She said she wasn't, in fact she encouraged it. Sheldon could never really fall in love with Penny. He didn't know how Penny would react to his overwhelming charms, however. He was remarkable, and who could blame her, he thought. He didn't really think through what would happen if it did work. He couldn't fathom it, even in all the universes, with all the alternate dimensions he could quantity, he couldn't imagine loving anyone but Amy. As these thoughts flooded through his mind, he looked over to her seated next to him. By his side, like always. The shrill sound of drunken Penny cut through his wistful haze.

"Well, the first question, as you know, who would he have dinner with." Penny slurred, "He said himself."

"HA! Of course he did!" Leonard laughed, "I've had that dinner companion, and let me tell ya, and it's not that great."

Penny smacked Leonard on the arm and said, "THAT'S WHAT I SAID!"

Leonard gave Penny a sweet smile, "Great minds? Huh?"

Sheldon snorted at the display, "Hardly!"

Amy looked at Sheldon with bewilderment, "Sheldon, as much fun as you are for dinner, didn't you say to me once that your ultimate dinner companion would be Antoine-Laurent de Lavoisier. You said his knowledge of molecular gastronomy coupled with being the father of chemistry and French would be the perfect dinner companion."

"Oh, yeah. You're right. I guess I did say that. Oh, and you said, I wouldn't like all the French sauces, so I said Einstein so I could rub in his face how wrong he was about spooky quantum entanglement. Suck on that Al, while you suck down that soup! HA!"

Penny looked to Leonard for an explanation, "He was wrong about being spooky?"

Leonard just shook his head, "Don't worry about. Just know that Sheldon's best dinner would be making the greatest mind of the 20th century feel like an idiot."

"Oh yes indeed, dessert is served!" Sheldon wrung his hands deviously.

Penny was not so impressed, "So, hold up. You lied to me? The whole thing was a fake out?"

"NO! I just forgot about that other dinner thing till Amy reminded me."

"You don't forget things Sheldon. Maybe you can only tell Amy your secrets."

Amy dismissed the notion, "Ha! If that was the case, we would be much closer by now. If he and I did that experiment, I bet he would have lied to me too." Amy smiled at Sheldon sweetly, "Not that we need to!"

"Hold on! I didn't lie to you or Penny, Amy. I bet if we did that experiment, we would fall even MORE in love with each other."

"Sheldon, I think if we would have done that experiment years ago, we would be closer by now. If we did it now, it would be meaningless because we already love each other, sure. . Nothing would change but we would have a greater intimacy. You could tell me things more easily than you do now. Like your birthday!" Amy narrowed her eyes at Sheldon. She was only slightly hurt that he hid his birthday from her, but she understood it. He didn't want anyone to make a fuss, and embarrass him like Penny did.

"I challenge that assertion. I think we would be more in love. Would you like to try the same experiment, Amy?"

Amy was always up for an experiment, "Sure, I'd give it a go."

"If we fall deeper in love, will you take me to GaryCon so I don't have to ride the bus?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Oh brother… Sure, Sheldon. I'll even stay with you and get you a Gary bobble head!"

"Let's do this, Babe!"

After the party died down, Penny and Leonard went across the hall. It was their night to sleep at Penny's and she needed someone to carry her anyway. Amy was cleaning up the last of the cake plates when Sheldon came up behind her, "Amy."

"Yes?" Amy turned around with rubber gloves and used her shoulder to brush her errant hair off her face. Sheldon helped her out, and took the strand off her face with a feather touch. "Um, so when should we do this experiment?"

"You were serious about that?"

"Yes. I am always serious when it comes to science."

Amy took a deep swallow and turned toward her dishes, "Is that why you thought it would work between you and Penny."

"I never expected it, Amy. But I had to entertain the possibility because that's what you do when you go into an experiment with an open mind."

"I know that. I just never in a million years thought you would ever fall for Penny. You had years to do that before I came along, and you never did. But when I heard you thought you _**could**_. I guess, I just…" Amy finished the dishes and took off her gloves without finishing her sentence.

"You just what, Amy?"

Amy knew she had to finish her thought, but she didn't want to, "I guess it kind of took a little something away from when you said you loved me."

"How Amy? That was from the heart, and not forced by circumstance."

"Exactly, when you said you could think it was possible to fall in love with someone else, after only four minutes, when it took you years for me… Maybe loving me is too much work." Amy looked away, not wanting to see his face and his reaction.

Sheldon backed off Amy with a start, not believing what he just heard, "Amy, loving you isn't hard. Acknowledging I love you, that's what took so long. Now that I have, I feel more content than I have in years, frankly." Sheldon lightly tapped her arm and smiled, "Come on, let's do this experiment. You'll see, I love you even more."

Amy shrugged her shoulders, "Okay, what the hell."

Amy and Sheldon made fresh cups of hot tea and settled on the couch.

Sheldon sat up straight and announced, "As a Southern gentleman.. I will allow…"

"Let me cut you off there pal. First off, if you were a Southern gentleman, I wouldn't of had to open my own door in 4 years. Next. You don't _**allow**_ me to do anything. EVER. Lastly, you will ask first since you have already done the experiment. Proceed." Amy held out her hand for second and then held her cup to her lips. Sheldon knew better than to argue too much with Amy. Especially when she in "All business mode." He loved her take charge attitude. Maybe, he thought the experiment was working…

"Okay, Amy. Who would you pick, living or dead, with whom you would like to have dinner?"

Amy sat back, and thought about it. She decided she wasn't going to give answers she thought he wanted to hear. She would give answers from the heart and be completely honest. There was one person she always wished she could meet, "My father."

"You're father. But he died when you were only 3?"

"Exactly. I would like to know him better. Not through the filter of my mother's critical eyes, or my grandmother's ire. I wanted to know who he really was. I know, as social animals, our lives are mostly crafted by the nurture side of child rearing. But, there is something to the nature side as well. Everyone else I could think of, like a famous scientist or some other famous person.. Those people are merely like actors to me. I don't care about their personalities, I want to know their output. But with my father, I want to him, as a person. That's whom I chose." Amy looked back at Sheldon who had watched closely during the entire answer. Her mouth curled up at the sides when she thought of her father. Sheldon thought of his own father, but his memories weren't as pleasant.

"I would like to know my father better, as well. I was gone for most of adolescent years, but I wish I could speak with him now." Sheldon took a deep breath and sat back a little on the couch, "Now that I am older, I have a little better understanding of relationships. I knew nothing at 14, but my studies and the undying need to get out of Texas, by hook or by crook. I'm not saying I would have a sudden appreciation for football or any of the other masculine activities he tried force upon me, but I would like to ask him why."

"Why what, Sheldon."

Sheldon voice quivered a little as he answered, "Why did he cheat on Momma? What was he thinking? Was he trying to get away from me? I knew I wasn't the kind of son he wanted, he had George for that. But I took a lot of time. Momma spent more time with me than either Missy or George. She always says that Daddy said, "You have to take your time with Shelly." Did I take too much?" Sheldon's eyes were watering and looked down at his hands. He imagined they looked just like his father's with the stains of years in the oil fields. One tear fell on his clutched hands. Amy moved closer to Sheldon, and without asking, she put her arms around his shoulders and held him in the same grip she used when he cried over Kripke's work. Sheldon took a few moments and then looked up at Amy with glassy eyes and a warm smile. He sniffed the air for some strength and gave her arms a quick tap that told her he was going to be okay.

"Is that your answer too, then Sheldon?"

Sheldon smiled at her, "I guess it is. I should have thought about it more with Penny. But I am glad I gave that answer with only you." Sheldon gave Amy a quick glance and gave Amy a weird look that was a mix of disgust and distain, "Her hugs aren't as nice and she always smells like a hippy tropical resort since she switched to that coconut garbage and refuses to go back to green apple. Ugh… Coconut…"

Amy could help but smile at Sheldon overly sensitive olfactory responses. He told her that he loved she never wore too much perfume and her hair always made him crave brownie Ice cream sundaes. For what he lacked in deciphering facial cues, he made up for his almost super human senses.

Sheldon shook off the scent of the islands, and asked, "Okay, back to business, next question. If you woke up with any quality or ability, what would it be?" Sheldon imagined her response would be to communicate with monkeys or have x ray vision given her biology back ground, but Amy surprised him again.

"I would want to read minds." Amy gave the answer quickly and definitively.

Sheldon barked at her, "Hey, that's my answer!"

"Well, I'm not cheating and looking at your answer sheet, Sheldon."

"Did you know that was my answer before you responded?"

"No, but I am not surprised. You always ask me what people are thinking or what they meant. If you could read minds, you could that yourself."

Sheldon brushed off Amy's quick explanation with a skeptical glare, "Penny must have told you."

"No, Penny never said, not that she could say anything by the end of the night."

"Yeah, she wanted to change water into wine."

"Oh god, that would be the worst thing she could have."

"I know…" Sheldon was still amazed Amy knew his answer. Maybe she already had the ability. "Why did you say you wanted to read minds?"

"Well, I would love to know what goes on in that brain of yours. Not what you think I want to hear, and not what you think society thinks you should say. I want to know the real you. The one you hide from everyone. The one who thinks he's smarter than everyone in the room, but secretly he worries he's not. I want to know all those emotions you hide from me. I want to know what you really think of me someday." Amy watched Sheldon reaction to her answer. She wasn't sure, but he looked scared.

Sheldon's felt a shudder at the thought that Amy could know what he really thought of her. Did she notice he always stared a second longer than she did, just so he could have his own private Amy moment in his head? What if she knew his eyes often roamed over her chest and neck as he imagined what he would be like to touch her? He had many thoughts and dreams, especially lately, about doing things with Amy that he only ever read about in Leonard's infernal book and from conversations with James Earl Jones about Tijuana. Sheldon almost prayed Amy would never get the ability to read minds, although the way she cuts through his veil, he worried she already had.

"Well. I hope you never do. I cannot say enough how I hope you never get that ability."

"But you wanted it! Why can't I have it?" Amy whined like a 3 year old; Sheldon taught her well.

"Because I would use my power for good. You would use yours for…" Sheldon watched Amy lick the tea off her lips as she pouted at him, "I don't know what you would do, but I am sure it's no good, you Vixen!"

"Fine! If I can't read minds, neither can you!" Amy crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't notice Sheldon was staring at her rack the whole time. He crossed his arms as well. He didn't notice she was staring at his bulging biceps.

"Fine neither one of us will be superheroes, happy?"

"Ecstatic." She was anything but.

"Good, new topic, Sheldon asked Amy, "Describe your perfect day." Amy cocked her head, sat back for a moment, and then said, "I would wake up 2 minutes before the alarm, completely rested. My perfect breakfast is waiting for me, as I take long bath in my large Jacuzzi tub."

"You don't have one of those!"

"Hey! In my perfect day, the land lord installed it. Don't be a buzz kill!"

"Okay, go ahead with your fantasy."

"Thank you, I will… After my bath, I would dress and take a limo to work at my private lab funded by an anonymous donor who is as interested in Neuroscience as I am."

"Who would that be?"

"I don't know.. Some actor or actress who loves Neuroscience and has tons of cash."

"What actor has an interest in Neuroscience? That seems hardly realistic!"

Amy ignored the fact that Sheldon wanted realism in her fantasy. She continued, slightly annoyed, "_**Anyway**_, after I publish the 5 papers I've been working on, I am jetted over to receive my Nobel prize. I celebrate with a nice bottle of Champagne, some chocolates and another long bath in an even bigger tub!"

Sheldon thought it all sounded very Amy. Then he almost squeaked when he realized, "Hey! Where am I in your perfect day?"

Amy tapped his leg and with a condescending smile, said coldly, "You made breakfast. The omelet was great, thanks."

Sheldon snorted and said as offended as he could seem, "Well, I'm glad I was in there somewhere!"

Amy smirked at her pouting boyfriend, "Well, you can come with me to Stockholm if you want."

"No thank you. Too cold and I detest cream based fish cuisine. I will go only when it's my inevitable prize being awarded." Sheldon raised his tea mug to celebrate the future occasion.

"Is that in your perfect day?"

"No I have different one." Sheldon was very pleased with his answer. French toast with Amy sounded yummy.

Amy let out a chuckle and said, "You did the wormhole thing that takes you to that place you save humans from evil aliens, huh?"

Sheldon glared at Amy, "Are you sure you can't read minds?" Amy raised her eyes suggestively and purred, "Not yet!"

"He snorted, "By the way, you made me French toast!"

"Next question!"

"Fine! Last question: If you were to die today and couldn't communicate with anyone, what would he most regret not having told someone?"

"Hmmm. That is a toughie… If I was dying… Hmm… If I was dying…" Amy tapped her chin to think.

Sheldon suddenly got cold like someone walked on his bones in snow covered boots, "QUIT SAYING THAT!"

Amy snapped her head at Sheldon who looked ghostly white, "It's part of the question! I am just thinking."

"I know, but I don't like it. Stop it."

Amy gave Sheldon a tender smile and reached out for his hand, "Oh Sheldon. I am not going anywhere. It's just a hypothetical."

"Well, hurry up and answer, with less thinking out loud, thank you!" Sheldon slumped back in the couch with a large thud. He waited patiently for Amy to answer, but she was taking her sweet time.

Finally, she let out a large breath and said, "Well, I guess I can make the assumption that I know I am going to die."

"YES! You on a hospital bed, you have one gasping breath, what would you want to say that you didn't."

"That I love you."

Sheldon rolled his eyes, "Amy what a waste. I already know you love me.

"Yes but not that day. I would regret not saying it to you one last time so you would know that my last thought was of you." Amy gave Sheldon as sweet a smile as she could muster, but he brushed her off with a wave of his hand.

"That's a girl's answer."

Amy bit back at him, "No, that's what _**people**_ who are in love might answer."

Sheldon cried out, "But I love you! I would waste my last breath on something you already know!"

"Well, what **don't** I know?"

"Well, you don't know…"Sheldon stopped in mid-sentence and glared at Amy. "You sneaky little minx, getting me to admit things!"

"Isn't that the point of this experiment? To get closer, and tell each other things that we wouldn't tell other people. You told Penny things that you won't tell me. I guess it proves you **ARE** closer to her than me." Amy turned away from Sheldon and crossed her arms over her chest. She had to turn away to hide her smile. She knew the path the conversation would meander down, and she was ready.

"I didn't tell her anything. I said that it would satisfying to die on one's birthday. That is how she found out my birthday, she also promised she wouldn't tell anyone, and we all know how that turned out." Sheldon looked around the room at the deflated balloons and cringed.

"Well, I hate to say it but you deserved it. You know how Penny is."

"Yes, but the point of the experiment was to be truthful!"

Amy turned her head slowly toward Sheldon and bloomed a large cat who ate the canary grin across her face, "Really, Dr Cooper? Is that so?"

Sheldon was cornered, again. Amy, _Ms. Smarty pants_, Farrah Fowler, had trapped him in a web with his words as the strands.

"Fine! You're right. I guess I would regret…" He watched her face change in an instant to a smug grin to complete acceptance. He was always safe with her. She knew his birthday and never revealed it. She knew his quirks and never criticized him. Amy knew the worst about him, and loved him still.

He watched her shining green eyes open slightly to let him in her soul. He had only told her once she was pretty. Only once and she was dressed up in an almost costume for Prom. She was stunning that night, but it was moments like this he found her most beautiful. He never told her. Ever. If he was dying, he wished she would know that so she wouldn't need mind reader powers or have a background in Neuroscience in order to decipher his little hints and whispers of affections.

Sheldon quietly admitted, "I would regret never telling you that you are beautiful."

Amy gasped and placed her hand on her chest. Sheldon wondered if she was elated or disappointed by his answer, "I know you don't care about stuff like that, and it shouldn't matter. But you never should have wondered if I ever thought that. So that's my answer." Sheldon swallowed and braced for Amy's either bone crushing hug or disgusted glare that he should waste his finally thoughts on something as superficial as her appearance. Neither the hug nor the look came. Just a sweet smile coupled with a heartfelt glow off Amy's face that seemed to warm Sheldon as well.

"Thank you Sheldon. I have often wondered if you ever thought that about me." Amy was suddenly very aware of Sheldon eyes and she looked away before she was caught staring too long. She remembered that the next part was the staring at each other for four minutes. Four long arduous minutes of staring at Sheldon Cooper's blue eyes. This was going to be tough, she thought. She had to be strong and not let out any simpers whimpers or Hoo's.

Sheldon took a deep breath and said, "Okay, now we have a sit and stare at each other. It shouldn't be too hard. I already stared at you when you had that conjunctivitis."

"Yes. Piece of cake." Amy lied through her teeth. It was anything but a piece of cake. When he was checking her eyes for the disease, it took everything Amy had not to grab Sheldon, throw him on the bed, pink eye be damned.

Amy put on her game face and turned toward Sheldon so their knees almost touched. Sheldon took a deep swallow and licked his lips. Amy brushed her hair forward like she was readying herself for a date. She blinked a few times before her eyes locked on his blue pools. Those pools could drown a woman, she thought. She took a deep breath and said, "Ready."

"Good." Was all he said. Sheldon was fixed on Amy's eyes. At first he wondered if he should check her for pink eye again, but her eyes looked bright and healthy. The little flecks of gold floating on an emerald field were hypnotic. He never noticed how her lids darkened slightly at the edges and amplified her green eyes.

Amy was trying to hold herself up and think of anything else. Then she remembered, the point of the experiment was honesty. She gave up her worries and doubt, and just enjoyed the view. Sheldon face always intrigued her. She loved his almond shaped large eyes that at times, gave him a childlike quality. The same eyes could cut a man with a swift look that was as sharp as any blade. He was such a mix to her, of child and man, genius and ignorant at the same time. She loved everything about him. His appearance was the icing on an already tempting cake. His mind was she fell in love with at first. As she stared at his strong nose, and thin lips, she wished they were closer to her. In her mind's eye, they were.

Sheldon shifted his eyes to Amy's glittering green, then to her nose and mouth. He loved her strong nose. For some reason, he thought it made her look more intelligent, if that was possible, he wondered. It was her lips he couldn't get enough of at the moment. While studying her, he noticed her mouth had slightly gapped open. He could see a flash of her tongue peek between her lips as she licked the inside of her mouth and swallowed. He watched her throat bob up and down. He noticed a small black mole on her neck; then another. His eyes roamed back up to her lips and then her eyes. They were almost hooded.

Sheldon's mind didn't acknowledge what his body was doing. He had moved his whole body closer to Amy. So close that he could feel her breath on his lips. His hand had flanked her body to the right and his chest was dangerous close to hers. He was almost hypnotized by her eyes. He focus kept shifting from her lips to her eyes and back again. Before he knew it, his lips were on hers. It had only been two minutes.

Sheldon felt a wave of relieved excitement flood over him like a current. Feeling Amy's lips after he had stared for so long gave him the same sensation he had with the closure experiments. But for every relief of tension, more built up. At first, his lips glazed over Amy's to feel the texture of her thin lip lines rippling over his bottom lip. Then he pressed up again her, and the warmth of her chest on his flooded him. His mind flashed blank, it was wrapped up in every sensation he could gleam from her. Her cherry scented hair that felt like strands of silk weaved through his fingers. He moved even closer to her and shifted his mouth to deepen the kiss. Amy gasped for breath, but that only drove him wild. Her parted lips and the feel of her breath on his mouth reminded him how much he wanted to taste her as he stared at that darting tongue.

Sheldon's swift response made it difficult for Amy to keep up. She felt herself pulled nearly on his lap. She gasped for air, but Sheldon used the opportunity to move his tongue to hers. The realization that this was their first French kiss hadn't even registered with Amy. She was melting into him. Every action he took, she melted further still, until her body was malleable mass of tinging exhilaration.

Sheldon wrapped his free hand around Amy's waist and pulled her flush with his body. She needed a breath, so she pulled her mouth away slightly. Instead of stopping, Sheldon shifted his onslaught to her cheeks, down her jaw to her tempting neck. Amy moaned as his warm mouth found a tender spot under her ear, and near her vein that Sheldon gnawed on like a bone leaving small marks.

Amy's hands held on to his neck for dear life as he slowly lowered her on the couch. Sheldon shifted back to kissing her, but his hands distracted her from responding properly. With one hand. Sheldon slipped underneath Amy's 4 layers and was slowing moving up her waist. The other hand held the back of her neck as he continued to kiss her like she had only seen in French movies. Sheldon body was taking over his actions. He pushed up against the entire length of her body, scrunching her skirt to her hips. Amy felt how strong and excited he had become pressing against her. It was every fantasy she ever had rolled into one. If she could only catch her breath.

Sheldon couldn't get enough of Amy's skin. Her waist was soft like angora, and just as warm. Every sensation was ignited in him giving him even more reasons to continue. His fears dissipated with every kiss and he developed selective amnesia on every reason he ever told himself for feeling her this way. It was like he found a cure.

He could smell her body changes, and the fragrance only enticed him. When he allowed his eyes open, he watched her arch her back and push out her chest, tempting him to touch her more. He could get enough of his new fest: The taste of her lips and tongue with hints of tea, chocolate cake and a whisper of white wine. It was the sounds that woke him from his stupor. Her moans as his hand moved up her to her chest finally feeling her nipples harden the instant he made contact.

By the time he had worked off all her layers off her body in one fell swoop, he adjusted his eyes to see her body. He saw how far they had gone in just minutes. Sheldon pushed himself back and gazed over the scene spread out beneath him. Amy was wearing a pale pink lace bra so thin, he could see the darken circles of her erect nipples. He had completely shifted and his body was between her legs, pushing against her. His own exciting was throbbing and begged to escape the confines' of his slacks. He was well beyond a point he ever thought he would reach. He took one look in her eyes and asked for clarity.

Amy gave him the same look as she did at prom. She was hopeful, but understanding. Whatever he decided, she would be happy with his decision. The best part of the flush, breathless beautiful Amy Farrah Fowlers' look was that it conveyed complete acceptance. She would never have thrown a birthday party for him. She would never mock his worries and fears. She would try and talk him out of it, but never mock him. If they spent the night together, she would never tell if he asked her not to. Sheldon knew more than any time in their relationship he was safe with her. It was all he needed.

He rose off the couch and held out his hand. They walked silently toward the bedroom, each one feeling they were more nervous than the other.

Behind the bedroom door, Sheldon and Amy undressed each other slowly, marveling over the other's body and how they reacted to touch and taste. By the time they were both in their underwear, the tingling sparks of excitement were burning their skin likes sparks from a camp fire. They climbed under Sheldon's sheet and held each other for a while giving soft tender kisses. Each kiss grew incrementally more intense and the need to feel each other's bodies overshadowed their timid nature.

Sheldon's mouth and hands moved in unison, as he peeled off the pink lace bra shielding Amy. He moved his hands to remove her panties as well and then took a moment to memorize her underneath him. He was so glad he told she was beautiful. He never believed it more than in that moment.

With a timorous frenzy, hands roamed over the other's bodies as if they molding a clay sculpture of the other's form. Amy traced her hands between every sweet fold of Sheldon's muscles, and every crease of his skin. She almost gasped when her hand glazed over Sheldon's length. His body was dichotomy of conflicting feelings. He was strong, let tender, stiff to the touch, yet soft like silk. It showed Amy how, yet again, Sheldon Cooper was always a mix of opposites.

Amy touched him with soft strokes evoking soft moans from him that she heard as he continued to gnaw on his now favorite spot on her neck. He was exploring her body as well, discovering soft textures, wet sensations and warm surfaces that he never dreamed could be so addictive.

The moment came where Sheldon looked into Amy's eyes again with a primal longing that told him to continue but a question of permission. It was yet another mix of opposites. Wordlessly, as if the experiment clause of silence was still in effect, Amy gave permission. Sheldon acted on instinct alone and moved between Amy. Together they clumsily figured out the mechanics of sex. The first feelings overwhelmed both of them, and each asked the other if they were okay. Permission was re-given and the merger agreed to by both parties.

Sheldon shifted his hips and slowly pushed inside Amy. While the learned the new dance of coitus together, the lips never forget their rhythm. Sheldon would vacillate between sucking on Amy bottom lip to the slowing brushing his upper one over her lip line. The kiss was fueling Amy's slow jagged whining ride toward becoming completely undone.

The first time was neither fast or slow, perfect or awkward. The two shy scientists blending together after an experiment seemed almost apropos if they had a chance to analyze it. However, thoughts were not to experiments, or to falling love. The later was a given. Each thrust pushed reason further from both their minds. Wrapped in the fluid sensation that pulsed between them, they become one, for the briefest of moment, but it was enough for them to realize what they did was right and worth further study.

When it seemed all air was knocked out of their lungs, and the last reverberating moans echoed in their ears, they slowly came apart and twirled together like helix.

Their minds began to clear of their erotic haze, and Amy was the first to speak.

"Well. That was some experiment, Sheldon."

Sheldon finally caught his breath, "Yes. I'd say."

"Still in love with me?" Amy drew a shape of a heart with her finger on his chest. He gave a smirk and grabbed her hand.

"Yes, you cunning Vixen! Are you still in love with me?"

"I'd love to tease you now, but I am too spent. Yes, of course."

"More so?"

Amy thought for a moment, "No, not more. I always thought I would. But I am just as crazy mad in love as I was before. Not to say I don't want to do that again."

Sheldon looked at her, "Oh, I whole heartedly concur." Sheldon cocked his head at Amy and questioned her again, "Really, I thought being hopped up on post coital hormones would cause you to fall madly in love with me!"

"Sheldon. I hate to tell you this, but this is how I've felt about you all along. Sex didn't change that, or enhance it. I don't think there can be a quantifier to love."

Sheldon pulled Amy onto his chest, kissed her forehead, and looked into the same tempting green eyes. She was right. He didn't love her more because it was impossible to. He felt closer to her than ever before, but he couldn't love her anymore.

"Um, Amy, before I leap up and take the shower that my body is screaming at me to take, does this mean I don't get a ride to GaryCon?" He blinked his blue eyes at her like southern belle. _Damn those eyes_, she thought.

She moaned, "Yes! Fine! I'll take you!"

"Oh goody!" Sheldon popped off the bed and held out his hand for Amy to join him,, "And… you'll stay with me,, right?"

Amy sat up and asked him with a low voice, "Sheldon Lee Cooper, did you just have sex with me so I would take you to some dragon show?"

"It's not a dragon show, and of course not! Besides, given how I feel right now, and how long you've been trying to talk me into that, I should be one doing some favors."

"I'll make a list!"

"Ha ha!"

Amy eyed him suspicious, "Wait a minute! If this worked with Penny, would you have…"

"Let me stop you right there, little lady." Sheldon pulled Amy off the bed, wrapped his arms around her waist and held onto her like she was a part of him now, "There is no way ANY of this would have ever happened with her. There has been and always will be only you Amy Farrah Fowler." He gave her a kiss filled with such emotion, Amy had to hold onto his forearms for fear her legs would give out.

Sheldon pulled away from her face and gave her a strong confident smile, she felt instantly safe in his arms. Then a moment later, his eyes lit up in a childlike expression, as he told her with glee, "Let me tell you all about GaryCon!"

Amy groaned and thought for a brief moment, maybe she should have let Penny take him after all.

* * *

**A/N:**

**That's my Shamy cleanse folks. I need to do this more than you know, or maybe you do? Were you as upset as I was about the recent taping? Did this help or just make you want to drown your sorrowing in a bottle of wine (Sorry all out, Penny drank it) I am flat out asking for reviews here, folks. I want to know what you think. Not just of this Fluffy fest that I should have penned under the name SHamyzoloft, but what you think of the episode in general. Feel free to vent. I know I did. **


End file.
